


Session 1

by AR18IS



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, No Sex, positive BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR18IS/pseuds/AR18IS
Summary: Continuation of 'Guilt Trip' but can be read on its own





	Session 1

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of 'Guilt Trip' but can be read on its own

He finished tying the last knot on his back and pushed him forward. His arms now tied behind him he clumsily caught himself with his shoulder, resting his cheek on the wooden ground.  
He looked back, expected him to say something. He didn't. Indeed he had been silent the whole time since they started, concentrating. He took to another bundle of ropes and carefully measured them. He was obviously eager to get this done.   
Revolver smiled. He was looking forward to it, too. He was already feeling a bit lightheaded from the ropes hugging him tight. Spectre's silence dictated the mood. He decided he was also not going to speak if it wasn't necessary.  
Ever since they had agreed on trying it out Spectre had been preparing for it in secret. He had decided on making his own ropes and had spent hours between their missions twisting and conditioning different fibers to find the ones he considered most suitable. Then he had tested them out, tying the same knots over and over to get a feel for the strength and flow needed as well as further conditioning his final ropes and selecting the most durable ones. Still, he had never tested them on Revolver before.   
After reuniting Hanoi they had spent most of their time on their boat but after a while had moved back to their mansion. Living on dry land was more convenient after all, even if a bit more risky at times.  
At least like this there had been enough room to work on ropes.  
Spectre smiled behind Revolver as he looked down at him. So far this was going well, just as he had planned, now it was time for the final part. The ropes measured carefully he flung one part over his shoulder for later and began tying Revolver's ankle. He threaded the other ends through the ties already made at his hip and his upper back, where his arms were bound. He checked on every knot again along the way, noticing how Revolver's skin had gotten hotter the longer he had worked on him. His breathing had changed, too. Seeing him lying on the hard wooden floor of his room was already sending pleasant chills down his spine.  
Spectre stayed focused, he wasn't done just yet. He got up and pulled Revolver up with him. Grunting at the ropes restraining him he leaned his head onto Spectre's shoulder, wobbling on his one leg Spectre had left untied.   
Making sure to steady him Spectre flung the other end of the rope from his shoulder over the lowest support beam in his room just above them, the one he had prepared for this occasion to make the rope slide easily over the polished, slightly grooved surface. He caught the ends and pulled the rope taut.   
Holding both the ends and the ropes on Revolver's skin steady he pushed him up for a kiss, Revolver's breath hot and sweet. Noticing he couldn't hold himself upright on one leg without shaking Spectre broke their kiss with a satisfied smile and pulled at his weight for the first time, careful to ease him into it by leaning him against himself until the rope lifted him up on its own. Now hanging mainly from the ropes on his chest and only able to bring the ball of one foot down for support Revolver gasped. Spectre moved to secure the rope, careful to keep Revolver up at just the right height.   
When he was done he slowly circled him to admire his work, watching him strain against the ropes that grabbed his reddened skin at just the right places, his body moving as he tried to balance on one leg, his flushed face a mix of pleasure and pain, strands of hair stuck to his forehead. His eyes slightly unfocused Revolver looked up at him with his mouth half-open, breathing shallowly against the ropes.   
He was so beautiful.  
Spectre stopped in front of him and wiped at the strands stuck to his forehead, unsure how to continue. He didn't want to destroy that beautiful moment. He had been in control so far, like he was supposed to, knowing this was a risky and potentially dangerous practise. The last thing he wanted to do was put his most beloved person in danger by losing control and being unable to react in time if something happened.   
But he also really wanted to fuck him like this.   
Revolver had left preparations to him as he had requested, so he was going with the flow for everything Spectre decided. That was certainly a first but he welcomed that change. He was slowly getting used to the ropes around him, the pressure heating up his body in more than one way. Despite being bound and half suspended it was liberating, not having to decide anything for once, not having to be in control but still feeling immensely safe in his trusted aide's capable hands.   
Said aide was now standing in front of him, smiling as he carefully wiped away strands of wet hair from his forehead.   
He was so beautiful.  
When his fingers touched his face he could feel his hands shaking slightly, probably from the strain of tying and lifting him up but perhaps there was more to it. Spectre had shown an attractive confidence in this practise that Revolver hadn't expected during their first time.   
He didn't know how Spectre was going to continue but he really hoped he was going to fuck him.   
Still not wanting to break the mood with unnecessary words Revolver closed his eyes, lifting his head up more to invite his partner into another kiss that would hopefully lead to more. He could hear Spectre inhale sharply before he roughly took hold of the back of his head and bent down into a kiss. Revolver so wanted to do the same, hold his head and run his fingers through his hair, that he strained forward against the rope even more than he had to.   
The rope now being pulled to the side made him even more unstable on his one leg but still he pressed on, Spectre stroking his sensitive skin sending shivers through his whole body.   
He suddenly lost his already shaky footing, Spectre quick to catch him at the shoulders as he swayed but not before he felt the sudden shock of fully hanging from only the ropes around his chest.   
He cried out, more from the surprise than from pain, but Spectre immediately moved under him to take his weight while reaching for the knot that kept him suspended, untying it with a single tug. He lowered him, hurriedly untying his chest and arms to allow him to breathe in deeply again, Revolver hugging his own arms in front of his chest, massaging his tingling wrists.   
With Revolver's head resting on his lap Spectre also allowed himself to catch his breath, already cursing himself and that he had let that happen.  
After his breathing had calmed down Revolver propped himself up and untied his foot on his own. Spectre watched the back of his head, disappointed in himself. He assumed that was where Revolver wanted to end it for their first time.   
Still neither of them had said a word.  
Revolver sat up, not looking back he put Spectre's arms around himself. His skin was still hot to the touch but he was shivering now that the pressure of the rope was gone. He still was hoping for him to finish the session as planned.  
Spectre understood and was thankful for this gesture. He hugged him tight before helping him up and to the bathroom where a hot bath was already waiting.   
It had been their first time and sure enough both had been more than nervous about it but as he was soaking his ankle, hip and arms in the warm bathwater Revolver found himself in a state of non-caring relaxation, all nervousness gone as if he had just taken it off with the rope.  
Turning his head he caught Spectre's eye and smiled thankfully. Spectre didn't need words to understand and smiled back, also at ease and happy. Seeing Revolver satisfied like this after being the one allowed to restrain him filled him with pride and reassurance.   
He leaned over the side of the bathtub, took Revolver's hands and kissed his marked wrists, marked by him and him alone.


End file.
